Pensamentos!
by Chibi's-Chan
Summary: Saiba os pensamentos de cada personagem de Bleach!Reviews PLIX!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach não me pertence

**Bleach não me pertence! (droga! ¬¬)**

**Bleach the revolution...**

**Conheça os pensamentos dos personagens!O que um acha do outro!**

**Legenda Eu pensando (escritora)**

--/--

**Ichigo : **

Rukia- ''Como aquela anã não cresceu ate agora?'' (espanto)

Chad- '' Por que ele é tão calado?Será que ele não escova os dentes?'' (medo)

Ishida- ''Ele é tão nerd!Como ele consegue isso se ele fica matando Hollows?Será que ele cola?'' (mais espanto ainda)

Inoue- ''Ela é tão esquisita!Sempre fica sorrindo ate quando é para chorar'' (confuso)

**Rukia : **

Ichigo- ''Será que quando ele cresceu o pai dele pintou o cabelo dele com algum produto químico?Pois do jeito que ele é... '' (...)

Chad- ''Sem comentários... '' (pensando)

Ishida- ''Acho que ele gosta da Inoue... Por que ele não se declara logo?Ou será que ele é... '' (batendo na própria cabeça)

Inoue- ''A adoro, mas... As comidas dela são estranhas'' (O.O)

**Chad : **

Ichigo- ''Ele sempre me defende, então tenho que defender ele'' (...)

Rukia- ''Ela é mal-humorada'' (...)

Ishida- ''Por que ele adora brigar com o Ichigo?'' (mal informado)

Inoue- ''Ela fala muito'' (...)

**Ishida :**

Ichigo- ''Muito mal humorado p/ o meu gosto''( ¬¬ )

Rukia- ''Determinada'' (...)

Chad- ''Muito calado p/ o meu gosto''(-.-'')

Inoue-''Ela é muito bonitinha'' (IHH)

**Inoue :**

Ichigo- ''Por que ele não me olha do jeito que olha a Kuchiki-san?'' (dúvida)

Rukia- ''Ela é tão bonita, tão legal, por isso que o Kurosaki-kun gosta dela!Tenho que me esforçar!'' (cof cof)

Chad- ''O Sado-kun é tão legal!'' (aff)

Ishida- ''Sugoi!Ele é muito inteligente!E me manda umas olhadas... Será?Não Não!'' (desmaia)

--/--

Créditos:

Kon-EIIIIIIIII!E EU?KON-SAMA?!NÃO APAREÇO?

Escritora-Ah... Você eu esqueci... Quem sabe na próxima

Kon-Isso é um absurdo!

Keigo-Eu tb fui esquecido como sempre!Mais eu agüento!Um dia vão saber que sou a estrela número 1 de BLEACH! chorando no canto

Ulqui-Vocês todos são um lixo!

Escritora- ¬¬''

**Acho que é isso até a próxima! o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keigo :**

Ichigo- Por que ele sempre me bate quando abro a boca?

Mizuiro- Por que aquele desgraçado nunca me levou para viajar com ele e com as amigas da namorada dele?

Rukia- Rukia-chan é tão linda e inteligente,não sei porque ela fica tempo demais com o Kurosaki,sera que estão namorando?

Prof.- ELA ME ODEIAAAAAAAAAA -chora-

Ishida- Estranhu...

Chad- Muito calmo,um dia vou leva-lo para sair comigo a noite e leva-lo numa boate para ver se ele se anima!

Inoue- Ela tem os maiores vales que eu ja vi! -baba-

Keigo- Ele é um mongol mulherengo que so leva fora,pera ae...ESSE SOU EU! -chora de si mesmo-

**Mizuiro :**

Ichigo- Ele esta sempre correndo por ae...sera que arranjou uma namorada?

Rukia- Tão doce e delicada,quantos anos sera que ela tem? -cara de pervertido-

Keigo- HAHA eu pego todas! E você não....baba baby....baby baba! (N/A: MAIS HEIM? O_O)

Ishida- Nem falo direito...

Chad- Muito queto

Tatsuki- Ela é uma graçinha,e por tras daquela garota nervosa se esconde uma garota delicada e amorosa

**Prof. :**

Alunos- IREI REPROVAR TODOS VOCÊS ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -trovões-

**Yuzu :**

Ichigo- Ichi-nii anda muito estranho normalmente...sera que conseguiu uma namorada?

Rukia- Rukia-chan é tão bondosa!Ela adora minhas comidas

Isshin- Mesmo triste ele sempre sorri

Karin- Sera que a Karin esta saindo com o Jinta?

Jinta- Ele é tão carinhoso!

**Karin :**

Ichigo- Por que ele trouxe a Rukia-chan para casa?

Rukia- Mesmo com o Ichi-nii doente ela fica sempre ao lado dele

Isshin- VELHO BARULHENTO !

Yuzu- Ela tem que começar a ter personalidade própria se não vai acabar que nem o velho

Jinta- ESSE NANICO AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU QUE **EU** SOU O RED!

---------------//----------------

Bônus:

*surgindo da porpurina em grande estilo*

Kon- EU AINDA NÃO APARECI Ò.Ó

Autora- Paciencia meu caro paciencia u.ú

*surgindo do lado negro da força*

Ulqui- Vocês são um bando de lixo u.ú

Autora- ¬¬'

*sugindo do campo florido*

Keigo- SEUS BANDOS DE TROUXAS EU APARECI TOMEM ESSA!

Autora-Ja chega! -sai andando em direção a luz-

Ulqui- Ja vai tarde u.ú

Reviews plix n.n  
E repetindo...EU NÃO ODEIO NENHUM DELES! Ò.Ó  
e eu s2 o Keigo *--------*


End file.
